Letters and Photographs
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: A sorta Brainy/Vi fanfic. After Dark Victory: Brainy leaves and Shrinking Violet is devestated that he's gone. Brainy sends her a letter the next day and asks her to keep in touch in cause he needs help. Skittles and Drew may appear at the end.
1. Letter of hope

**New story, This happens after dark Victory and before Skittles and Drew come in. Some what Vi doesn't really relize that she likes Brainy... In a way, he writes to her his problems and through this they grow really really close. Its kinda sad in away but I don't know I'll just go with it and let it grow each time. Ok I'll shut up right now.**

**Skittles: Yea you better**

**Jordan: hmmm. **

**Drew: 99 with the ratio of 6 times 234 equals...**

**Me: Is that even a math problem?! **

**Skittles: Geek... **

**Well got run and shut my mouth up before this munchkins get on our last nerve**

**-Ladyprotecta out!

* * *

******"Brainy…you're…you're leaving?" Violet asked. She looked into his Jade colored eyes. She found him walking down the hall, carrying two duffle bags and a sad expression on his face. Why, why did he have to go?

"Vi…I- I need to sort out my feelings. You-you understand, r-right?" He stuttered. Why was she here? She of all people. He had hurt her when he slammed her against the wall. He was afraid of facing her and the Legion after all he did. And yet here she is, running up to him and giving that look that a child would give when she finds out that her parents are dead.

"But-but, who will take care of your lab, and your files? Who will operate on legion members' injuries and illnesses?"

"You will, Vi. You're my assistant in all that, so now you're in charge in my absence. Besides to me, you have an 11th intelligence so you'll be fine." Brainy put one of his bags down and put his free hand on her shoulder.

"B-but Brainy, we need you. I mean, where will you go? And whom can you turn to when you need help? W-will we ever see you again," she whimpered. Brainy sighed, putting his other bag down, and held her in his arms. He was hurting her again. She had become his best friend and had stuck with him through thick and thin, even when she had lost her memory, she was there. She flung her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Vi. I-I'm sorry. It's just the way things are," he whispered, his hand stroking her black hair. She leaned upward to kiss his cheek. As her lips came in contact with his warm cheek, he remembered when that first mission that they were on together. He didn't really like her at first. She was ignorant and so naïve. And he thought that her powers were useless. But yet, she proved him wrong after saving him from the destructo-bot that was holding him down with its hand. She then earns more respect from him after she had assisted him with Lightning lad's surgery. And she did so much more for him.

She accompanied him to the spaceport and gave him one last hug before watching him aboard the star ship.

"I'll miss you, Brainy," she quietly said as she saw him wave goodbye to her from his window.

* * *

Violet sat alone in her room. He left everything in her hands. What could she do? She was just his assistant. And now with him gone…

She took out her guitar and began strumming. An old song from her old band she used to play with came back into her mind. She wished he could hear its sweet sorrow melody.

"The light passing through again as I watch you walk away.

Every moment that we shared, together, will always be there each day.

And yet in my own heart…I long for that day.

Oh, When you come home again…I hope that you will see, how long I

Wished to see you. To see you smile at me. And yet, even if we're galaxies

Apart, I hope you'll hear me now, even though I'll miss you,

That forever in my heart you'll stay…

No matter near or far, train or car.

Somewhere out there, no matter how long

You gone, you'll be in my heart…always. Always."

Her voice rang out and echoed the halls. As the last cord was played, tears fell from her eyes. He was gone now. And no one knows how long he would be gone. She fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Violet, was that you singing **_"Always"_** last night?" Phantom girl asked the next day in the dining area.

"Yea. I used to be in the _Rosetta Stones_," she murmured.

"Oh my god, I love that band! I didn't know you were in it."

"Me too," said Dream girl, smiling.

"Yea…"

"You seem depressed…is it because Brainy left," Saturn girl asked. The other girls perked up and swarmed around her.

"Girl Talk! Boys get out! Shoo! Breakfast…over! Go to your assignments now! Shoo! Shoo!" shouted the Orange triplicate. The boys looked up at them, and got up to leave. Besides the girls were off today.

"Ok what the prob. Why is our little Violet all gloomy and wilty today?" The white triplicate asked.

Vi looked at her. "I am not small!" she grumbled. The girls rolled their eyes at the youngest girl member.

"I don't know how I can take care of all that he did. I mean I was only assisting him."

"In other words, you miss him, right?" Phantom girl asked a sly look in her eyes.

"No not like all lovey dovey! We're a just pal that's it." Vi's face turned red.

"Yeah you hung around him all the time. And you were always in his lab in fact you were the only one allowed in his lab," Dream girl giggled.

"Girls! Leave Violet alone. She is dealing with her own problems now," Saturn girl scolded. The others looked sheepishly.

"Anyways, this came in the mail for you, Shrinking Violet."

She handed her an envelope that had no return address to it. Curious, Violet opened it and leaned back in her chair. She delicately opened the letter and recognized the hand writing instantly. It was all neat and well written, well almost…

* * *

"Hey Vi,

Sorry about what had happen. I should have told you sooner. In fact I'm sorry for what had happened back on the ship. I never got around to apologizing for that incident. I'm sorry. Anyways I thought about it…and I do need some help with my feelings. I wanted to keep in touch. No please don't ask me where I am, but I need your advice sometimes. So please write me back. There's a special express mail that always sends letters directly to me, no matter where I am. Also I heard your song, "Always" on the radio yesterday. Well talk to you later, Vi

-Brainy"

* * *

Violet smiled to herself. He was gone from the Legion for a while but not from her heart.

She looked up to see the others staring at her, they expressions were of curiosity and glee. Even Saturn girl looked like she was going to squeal.

"Well? Tell us? Who's it from?" She demanded, her fingers drumming on the table. The girls scooted in closer and giggled.

"It's from Brainy, if that's what you wanted to know," Vi sighed.

The other girls squealed and shrieked. Phantom girl hugged the shrinking girl, making her gasp for air.

"Aw! Brainy sent Vi a love note!" Screamed Dream Girl.

"He did not!"

"Oh what are you going to say, Shrinking Violet?!" Orange Triplicate cried.

"First of all, we're just close friends. Second of all, he wrote me just a letter saying that he'll need my help in the future! Duh!"

"Sure you two are just "close friends." You know what happens when you're just friends?" Saturn girl giggled

"Gah! We are not in love!" Vi's face turned dark red. The others laughed at this. Violet ignored it and thought of the letter she would write to Brainy.


	2. From rivials to friends

**This story contains Spoilers to Chained Lightning! If you have not seen the episode then I suggest you do see it now before reading this... or just read it then watch the show. Also this is very long but I loved it anyway. **

**-Lady Protecta out!**

* * *

Violet escaped the yakking of her fellow girls. Geez, they were so loud! And what was that? Asking her if she and Brainy were a couple, the very thought! They were only close friends. But would being close friends with a boy really lead to L-O-V-E?

She shook her head and sat at her desk. She noticed the Rosetta Stones poster above it. Boy, it had been a long long time since she saw them. She wondered how they were doing. She then looked at the picture frame of the Legion two years ago.

It was just like yesterday, when she had first walked into the Head Quarters for tryout. She was scared and alone. She wished she was still in her band.

* * *

Two years back

"State you, name and your power," Phantom girl's voice boomed. A younger looking Violet trembled at she spoke.

"S-shrinking Violet. And my powers are…"

"To Shrink? That sounds interesting," a robot boy with green skin and a mop of blond hair, sarcastically said. He stood up and landed in front of her. He was a few inches taller but was her age and looked really cute.

"Ok lets get this over with," Lightning lad grumbled as he laid back in his chair. The robot boy transformed into a large mecha version of himself with blasters. Vi took a step back. Suddenly the boy began to fire. The girl dodged each one and shrunk down till she was the size of a microorganism. She entered into his system.

"Hey!"

The boy suddenly went back to his normal form. Violet leaped out and landed before him. "My powers can come in handy for under-cover missions and hacking into machines.

"You're in," Lightning lad said. The others agreed well almost everyone.

"What?" cried the robot. He glared at Vi.

"S-sorry," she said stepping back, "Did I damage anything?"

"Brainiac5 always acts like that, right Brainy?" Phantom girl snorted.

Brainy grunted. He still glared at Vi. "Congrads, and welcome," he mumbled. He opened a box containing a flight ring and a commutation belt. Vi became a legion member that day.

* * *

Two months later

"Brainiac5, Shrinking Violet, Bouncing boy, Triplicate Girl, the Fatal Five's monster: Validus is reeking havoc on Mars. We need you there to assist the other legionaries now," order Cosmic Boy.

Violet's first mission! Well sort of. But she was needed! She quickly rushed to the space cruiser, eager to go. Bouncing boy greeted her.

"Well looks like someone is excited," he chuckled, ruffling her hair. Triplicate Girl landed beside him and smiled at Vi. Violet wanted to go now. She saw Brainy walking towards them. He didn't look happy to see Vi.

As they entered the scene, Brainy turned to Violet and leaned in so his face was close to hers. "Don't get in my way," he hissed and stormed off. Sure he was cute and all that but geez why did he hate her so much? Was he still holding that grudge on her? Whatever, Validus was reeking havoc so anyways she was needed.

And there it was the monster with a huge brain. It turns out, the monster wasn't that smart in fact he was completely dumb. Vi kept dodging his swipes and blasts. She shrank and entered into a computer nearby to create an electric net to capture him. She leaped out of the computer as Validus tripped and fell into the electric trap. Violet gave a triumphant smile. But seconds later she found Validus's fist colliding into her body. She flew backwards and into Brainy and the two came crashing down toward Earth. Validus wasted no time and ran off.

"Look what you've done, idiot!" Brainy screamed. Those words…they hurt her. But he was right, she should have dodged or at least blocked. She could feel the others staring down at her as she got off of the outraged robot. She let the villain escape, it was all her fault. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she walked away, but Triplicate Girl stopped her.

"Listen, you're new here, it wasn't you're fault, Shrinking Violet, really. Brainy will always just be Brainy but he has no right to scream at you. I'll make sure he doesn't, ok?" she said.

"T-thanks Tri, b-but could you tell Cosmic Boy that I could just go undercover…alone," Vi whispered as she looked at Brainy.

For two whole years, the shy girl worked alone, except during the sun eater attack.

Vi shook her head. That was so long ago. She still remembered when she got stuck with Brainy again during the lightning storm not too long ago. The two of them still held a grudge against each other.

_

* * *

_

9 months ago in some lightning storm

A very tired not to mention grumpy Violet flew through pipes as she made her way to the bridge. Great her second mission and it had to be with Mr. Sarcastic. Yipdedoda day. As she popped out of the pipes she heard Brainy's voice, sarcastic and rude and speaking about her meanly to the boys.

"Lets see replace the powers of the greatest hero ever with the ability to…um… become smaller, sounds like a fair trade to me," he mumbled.

Sick of his rude comment about her powers, she spoke up, "Um hello, I'm right here." He looked down at her.

"…And for the record, I can do more than shrink."

"Sure you can."

Bouncy gave a snicker.

"Ok you two enough bickering. Lets get on with this briefing," sighed Kell-El. Brainy gave him a bewildered look and Violet blushed. They glared at each other before Brainy started the briefing.

* * *

Later during the battle against Mekt, Lightning Lad's big brother, the group split up on attack Destructo-Bots. Violet finished off one Destructo-Bots or as she would call them DBs when she spotted Brainy struggling to deflect off a red-level DB. _"Might as well help him, the ungrateful robot," _she thought.

"A little help here!" he cried.

"Someone ask for a "little" help?" she joked.

"Oh she gets small and makes puns. Nice."

"Uh…you better—"

Too late Brainy turned and found the DB's claw clasping his face. Vi rolled her eyes; this seems like a job for her. She shrunk even smaller as she entered into the DB's system and ripped out wires and typed in the self-destruct code. She then popped out as its head blew off. She looked at Brainy, giving a snorting laugh.

"Ok…that was kinda cool," he said, making her completely stunned. Did-did he just complement her? Her thoughts were interrupted when Brainy blew up five other DBs.

"Show off," she said. He smirked. Yet they were interrupted when Garth had his arm blown off.

* * *

Moments later, Violet found herself shaken by what had happened. She felt a hand rest on her arm. She turned to see two magenta two-toned eyes staring at her hard.

"I need you in sick bay now," he said. All she could do was nodded until she realized his hand. She shook it off and walked off, leaving a confused Brainy.

She watched as Brainy slowly hooked a nano wire to its slot. This was like watching that professor at the institute back on Imsk.

"Electron Scalpel," Brainy's voice broke in. She snapped out of it and handed him the tool. She stared at him. His forehead popping out and becoming goggles looked really creepy. But that just how robots are.

"If I don't get the circuitry connected just right, the Cybernetic arm won't take," he said, mostly to himself.

"Maybe I could help," she said, hopefully.

"No offense but just because you can become the size of a micro circuit doesn't mean you know what to do with one."

"Are you calling me stupid? For you information, I studied Nural-protonics."

Brainy's forehead slid back into place and he gave her a cold stare. "Then you know the difficulty with attaching a titanium membrane with a neural sheath is-"

"-matching the mechanical bio-impedances," she ended his sentence with a grin. He looked surprised with her knowledge. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Hop in," he said with a chuckle. Totally excited and stunned all at the same time, Vi shrunk herself and flew into the arm. As she entered the arm, she studied the veins and the wires. Nothing she couldn't handle. Just hook on the wires and she'll be done. Piece of cake.

After what seemed like forty-five minutes, twenty-seconds, and eight milliseconds, she flew out of the arm, catching Brainy's attention. He seemed pleased and he…was smiling at her.

"Nicely done, Vi," he said. She grinned and continued to watch him do the finishing touches on the arm.

* * *

As they made their way to battle against Imperix and saving Ayla, Gaarth's twin, Brainy stopped Violet again. "I need to speak with you. It's important."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well…let's just say…you have a job to do. I need you to sabotage the cannon from the inside. I'll help you get in but, you'll be on your own once you get inside," Brainy said.

She nodded. He was wrong about her powers, they were useful and it was just what they needed. The two young heroes watched as their older comrades headed off to distract Imperix's goons.

Vi followed Brainy throughout the battle, watching the DBs fired at Kell, Garth, and Bouncy. She hoped that the out come of this battle wouldn't be like the last one. Ugh. Suddenly she was yanked away from a blast that was coming toward her. She looked up to see Brainy with a startled look on his face. "Careful," he yelled, cloaking them from the scene and still clutching her wrist. He dragged her till they reached the bottom of the canon. He then let go and began to search for the controls. They landed and Vi carefully watched as Brainy's finger turned into a laser and drilled into the cannon.

"The ships controls would be about 8 meters in. Rewire the hardware—"

"And Imperix will be in for a big surprise when he activates the cannon," she laughed with a snort to follow. Brainy smirked at her joke.

"Yea, just go."

"Gottcha."

She shrunk and leaped into the hole. As she entered, she could hear Brainy's cry out side.

"Get off of me!" his voice screamed. She knew that he was _WAY _to good to be beaten by those DBs.

She slid down a wire and jumped off. She looked at the hardware. Yeesh! There were so many chips. Oh well throw'em around and screw up the controls. Fun!

"I'd loved to see both Supermen do this," she said laughing, hurling a chip off to the side.

She turned to see her work of…art. Computer chips thrown here and there, wires leaking out spark. Perfect. She needed to take a picture.

When she got out, she saw Brainy in his mecha form. She flew up to him and landed on his shoulder. "Done," she sighed. Brainy grinned and turned towards the others.

"Everyone back to the ship," he cried. Vi noticed that Mekt was following them. His face looked different. More like, "I want to be here for my little siblings, no matter what."

* * *

The six of them turned and watched as the cannon exploded behind them as they boarded the ship. Vi smiled with pride. A true work of art. She could see the ugly villain's face now, all outraged and ugly. From the explosion came a force of wind that blew against the cruiser. The force was so strong; it knocked Vi off her feet. Kell and Bouncy helped her up as Brainy checked the controls. Lightning Lad and Mekt stood inside Brainy's lab, awaiting further instructions from the robot.

"The energy cloud has been released. We can begin!" Brainy called. The ship sucked in the cloud and loaded it into a machine above Mekt and Garth. A beam of sapphire light lit their bodies as the joined hands. The brothers then aimed at a bare spot in the middle of the room. In seconds a ball of energy morphed into a figure when Lightning Lad and Mekt were thrown backwards by its force.

Silence…

Through the smoke and dust came a child's cough. And as the dust settled, they're sat up a 6 year old girl with orange hair like Garth's.

"Mekt? Garth? Is it really you?"

"Ayla!" the brothers cried.

Ayla leapt into Lightning Lad's arms as he swung her around. She looked up to see her big brother. She reached for him and he hugged them both, which his little brother didn't mind.

"She hasn't aged a day since the accident…incredible," Brainy said.

"Aww, and so cute," Vi added, ruffling Ayla's hair as she laughed.

"Aww that's not a tear I see from the tough guy is it?" Bouncing Boy said to Kell. The others looked at him.

"Nope…" was all that came out of Kell's mouth.

"Admit, Kell, you're touched."

"I am not."

Vi turned to Brainy and the Ranzz siblings and rolled her violet eyes as the two continued to argue.

* * *

That night, Vi and Brainy were put on night shift duty while the others slept peacefully. Terrific….

Violet sat on the window ledge, reading _Hamlet _as Brainy played one on one with himself in a game of chess. All was quiet inside the room. Just quiet. Insanely quiet. Vi couldn't stand silence

"Playing one on one, huh?" she asked, breaking the silence. Brainy turned to her as she turned a page of her book.

"How many times have you been read Shakespeare?" he asked.

"Uh…47 times, since I joined the Legion."

"Which was two years ago."

"Yea, I do that in my spare time, when I'm not spy on the enemy." Vi looked at him and smiled. She got up and sat down across from him. "Can I play?" she asked. He nodded. He began to set up the game again.

"How come you never go on missions? I only heard you went on one, which was two years ago."

Vi didn't answer. She just looked to the floor. The reason was right in front of her. Brainy stopped and looked at her. He was one of those who would expect her to answer. She made her first move with a pawn.

"N-no reason…" She lied. She watched him move a black piece.

"You're lying. Is it about me? About what I said to you two years ago?" he asked, his eyes fully focused on her as the game continued. She stayed quiet for a few moments. She had to tell the truth.

" Y-yes. You see, I can still remember what you had said to me. I really did hurt me. I'm sorry about saying this to you right now, even when we are getting to know each other for the first time…" there she said it. Brainy looked at her with curiosity. He moved his king.

"Well, you could have just told me, Vi," he said.

"There were other reasons… I just wanted to be left alone…I messed up big time," She said looking down again.

"Oh… so you didn't keep with events and such?"

"Yea, most of the Legion looked down on me so I was basically considered--"

"An outcast?"

"Yea…"

"I should know that, I am one myself both in the Legion and my own home planet, Colu." Brainy moved his knight, taking her white pawn.

"Really? You're planet threw you out?" she looked surprised. Why would they do that?

"They didn't throw me out. I threw myself out. My old self. They tried to re-program me so I could become one with the Hive mind again and I refused and escaped. They either don't care or they are still looking to re-program me."

Vi stared at him, then looked down.

"I guess that make two of us. I still remembered the Legion sort of disagreeing with me being apart of this mission because of that one incident. Just to feel others look down on me, the youngest female member must I mention the shortest?"

"You got a point about being the shortest."

"Checkmate."

Brainy stared down at the board. She was right her white queen had checkmated his black king.

"You cheated," he said with a grin. He pretended to pout.

"Sore loser," she giggled, sticking out her tongue.

The door open to their surprise. There stood little Ayla holding her monkey stuffed animal and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I just want some water," she said quietly. Vi got up and gave Brainy an: if – I come-back-and-you- switched- the- pieces-you-are-so-dead look. She walked Ayla to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

* * *

"Did you have a bad dream, Ayla?"

"No. I was just thirsty, that's all, Shrinking Violet. Can I have some ice cream?"

"Don't push your luck kid. Mekt told me to keep you away from that stuff till after you get home." Vi said as she poured three mugs of hot cocoa. She handed one over to the little girl.

"Yummy," squeaked the child.

"Glad you enjoy it."

"Are you and that robot a couple." Violet became stunned at what came out of the little girl's mouth.

"Um…no, we're just friends." She blushed.

"Oh ok. Mr. Bonanzas says good night," Ayla took her monkey and made it wave. She then skipped out of the kitchen and wish Brainy good night. Brainy only nodded.

Violet came out, her mind still trying to register what the kid had said to her. She really didn't know the boy for crying out loud. She fiddled with a lollipop she had on her dresser.

"Ok how is it logical that you beat me?" Brainy asked.

"Easy, it's called a coincidence. Or that I am better than you at chess." She gave another giggle snort.

Brainy put his hands on the table and stood up. He made a face at her.

"How can you just randomly beat me, a 12th level intelligence, at this? No one's ever beaten me!" Vi unwrapped her lollipop. Brainy began to rant.

His opponent stood up and stuck the lollipop into his mouth, shutting him up. "Sit," she commanded. He obeyed.

"Cherry flavored, my favorite," he mumbled.

"Come on, let's play again before you go crazy on me again."

* * *

Vi shook her head. Now that was a memory she would never forget. Especially sticking the candy into Brainy's mouth. From that day, she had become one of his best friends and he, her first friend.

She began to write.

Dear Brainy,


	3. The four Musketeers and a little brother

**Well this is Chapter 3 of this story. Man I missed a day of exams cause of some dumb power outage that never happened at my school. Bleh Blah! XO Well anyways This takes place in the episode Karate Kid. Jordan makes an appearace in my story again! This time as a seven year old. This explains his first trip to the Legionnares HQ. Also be on the look out for the odd toaster in the story. Bwhahahahahahahhahaa!! XD I'm free from school! Freedom! Well only for at least 3 months. Then Its doom for all of us! No! X3**

**-Lady Protecta out! **

_"I'm glad that Cham and his little sister, Clyista made it out ok, Vi. I just hope Cham will take more responsibility with his siblings. Cly after all is a mischievous one, like you. You always played pranks on the Legionnaires. I should know, I was mostly your victim. Remember when you put a salsa volcano in my lab? I walk in and what happens? Boom. I find myself covered in dip and you howling with laughter as you come out from behind the scanners. Funny. Oh well it tasted good. But the scanners stopped working for 24 hours. Your fault. Well I see you soon, Vi._

-Brainy"

It had been a week since Brainy had left the Legion. Her heart was still hard as stone but at least they could keep in touch. The 14-year-old girl looked at the picture of her looking all a mess and Brainy smirking at her.

She remembered it was when Superman had found Karate kid and requited him. Everyone was stunned when they heard that Clark got his butt kicked by a teenaged boy with no powers. Yet all of older members doubted that he could be any help.

* * *

A doomed Shrinking Violet sat in the conference room, becoming drowsy from listening to Cos yakking on about Grimbor. The only thing that caught her attention was that the video showed of Grimbor giving a peace sign. Funny. She looked at Cham who sat in front.

"Psst Cham, are you as bored as I am," she whispered.

"Duh, all this blah blah is giving me a headache. I want to get out of here. I had enough of hear about Grimbor and the whatever he stole thingy."

"You're not the only one."

Superman looked at them and gave a be-quiet look. He turned around. Vi let her head fall to her desk. The others looked at her. Ok that hurt. _Note to self; don't call attention to yourself by banging your head on the desk,_ she thought. She gave a nervous smile.

"Oops sorry."

At the end of the meeting, she was just about ready to run to her room to get her guitar and tune it up when Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad stopped her.

"Shrinking Violet, next meeting try to stay awake, please," Cos gave her a serious look and turned his back.

"Also you need to re-wire some of the circuits in sector 23 of the cruiser sometime."

Was it always her? She always had to do something in the cruiser while Cham, Brainy, and everyone else got to go on missions. Oh well, she'll get it done to night.

She opened the door to find a screaming Cham.

"IT'S ANNOYING!" He yelled at Superman.

Superman and Vi glanced at each other. "I…don't want to know," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she walked off.

* * *

She took out her black guitar with red trim and a purple flower. The good old Rosetta Stones' lead guitar, the one that she rocked the crowd with when she would do her solos. Man, that was some good times. But that was when she was 12 years old. Didn't really matter now.

She needed some tools the fix up the tuners and the strings. But what she really wanted was for her guitar to have a twist to it's sound. She stood before Brainy's lab. Maybe he would lend her some. The door was unlocked for some odd reason; maybe he was inside just doing something as usual.

* * *

"Brainy?" she called. Vi looked around, but there was no sign of the Coluan anywhere. The Imskan decided that it wouldn't hurt to just take a few tools. She would just leave a note for him.

She walked up to his toolbox and opened it. She took out a screwdriver.

"What are you doing?"

She screamed and lost her balance. Something wrapped itself around her waist and caught her before she could reach the ground. She looked up and to her surprise it was Brainy… on the ceiling.

"Why are you on the ceiling?"

"Why are you in my lab?"

"That's not an answer."

"Neither is yours."

He lowered himself to the floor and put Vi down.

"You really shouldn't be barging in someone's lab."

"Yeah well… I did look to see if you were there."

Brainy glanced at the guitar case on Vic's back. She put it down on the table in front of him. He looked at her then at the beat up black guitar on his table. Vi just wished that he would hurry up and talk now. She had places to go and not enough time to get there.

"So is this why you're here, eh?" he sighed.

"Yup. The guitar needs a tune up. That's why I need to barrow some of your tools-"

"Sorry no, I can't trust anyone with my tools after what Garth did with them, but I'll tune it up for you. I do owe you big time from our last mission."

Violet blinked and slowly nodded. She guessed that that would save her some time. Besides she needed to get to those wires in sector 23.

Suddenly a loud noise came from the speakers. Vi and Brainy covered their ears and groaned. The noise sounded like singing, horrible singing. Vi pressed the Com box button.

"PG did you hit the microphone again? Dream Girl; Are you and PG trying to sing in a minor in the Rosetta Stones' hit song, _Alone_ again? We can hear you guys! "

A screen popped up showing DG and PG's faces. They looked half embarrassed by their singing.

"Oops, we'll turn it down and turn the mic off," Dream Girl said with a nervous laugh.

When the screen vanished, Brainy turned to the Imskan.

"You seem to know a lot about the Rosetta Stones, Vi," he said.

"I was their lead singer and guitar player. Until I felt I was need to do something bigger. Then my planet sent me to Earth to represent them in the Legion."

"Oh. Hey Violet?" Brainy said looking down at the guitar.

"What?"

"What's you're real name?"

One of Vi's eyebrows arched up at him.

"Why do you keep asking me questions, aren't you like the smartest person in this galaxy?"

"You're…. Different...from the other members. I mean I want to get to know who you are better. I'm curious about you, that's all, Vi. I promise not to tell anyone. I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. Sound good?" Brainy gave her a smile she had never seen before…ever. It was like a smile of trust between friends. A smile that had assured her that whatever secrets she kept would not be told to anyone but him. A smile she had not seen in so long.

"Ok on the count of three, we both say our real names. 1…2…3."

"Querl Dox."

"Salu Digsby."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, both trying to register the other's name. A nail roiled off the table and the two 14 year olds burst out laughing.

"Salu …that's an odd name," chuckled Brainy.

"Yea… I guess …but so is Querl!" Vi elbowed him. She began to walk off. " Well I gotta get a move on before Mr.-Keep –everything- in-line-and-boss-everyone-around starts to nag about those wires. Ugh. Some things never change, right?"

"Right."

Brainy watched as Violet waved and walked out of the room.

* * *

"That's the last one. Geez, that took awhile," Vi sighed, stretching. Ten thousand wires that needed re-wiring plus a malfunctioning circuit and top that off with a reprogramming for the electric toaster that kept spitting out files and crackers and sang random rhyming songs that drove her nuts. Wow. She can defiantly rant about the last one to Cosmic Boy. The toaster was screwed.

A screen showed up and Superman had announced that she was to be at attention as Karate Kid was sworn in. Vi felt happy for him, he had come along way. She looked at Cham. The Durlan looked never looked more pleased to see his new best friend who had no powers become a Legionnaire.

* * *

The next day, Shrinking Violet yawned as she walked into the hanger. Oh man, she so did not want to clean the mini cruiser. Brainy, Cham, and Karate Kid greeted her as she entered.

"So we're all here…"Karate Kid said.

"Yea. Cosmic Boy wanted the four youngest members to do the toughest job, yippee," Cham groaned as he filled up a large tub of water.

"So let me guess, you going to start off with the windshield wipers, huh?" Brainy said to the shorter girl next to him.

"Yea, um Brainy, no offense or anything but you make the worst jokes. And also, make another funny comment and I'll shove another lollipop or another jawbreaker in your mouth." She gave him a sly smile. She flew up to the roof to start there.

"Careful what you say around her, KK, she bites," Cham said, rolling his eyes.

"I heard that." Vi looked down at them. The three boys turned to hide their snickers from her. She sighed and shook her head.

Suddenly she heard a weird muffled sound from inside the small ship. She got up from her spot and strode to the front of the ship. With each step she took, the sound grew less and less distorted. It sounded like a child's version of an airplane taking off.

"Hey guys, um I think there's something in the mini cruiser," she called.

Brainy looked at his scanners. "She's right. My scanners indicate something living is inside the cruiser, we'll enter it with caution though."

* * *

They entered inside the Bridge. It seemed as if something was in here…and was still in here. They could hear loud munching coming from the driver's seat. It turned and there sitting was…a Durlan that looked like Cham, only tinier with the Durlan little leaguer cap on.

"Reep!" he yelled as ran up to Cham.

"Jordan? Squirt, what are you doing here?" Cham said as he gave him a noogie.

"Aw, look guys. A mini Chameleon Boy," Vi giggled with a snort to follow.

Jordan turned and looked at the other three standing before him.

"Guys this is my little brother, Jordan. Jor, this is Brainiac5, Shrinking Violet, and Karate Kid." Cham put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Dad said that you knew I was coming, Reep," Jordan said with a grin, "Don't you remember? The Durlan little leaguers are playing against Mar's all stars this Saturday? Aren't you going to see me hit a home run?"

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot that you're stay with us."

"He's staying with us?" Brainy gulped.

"Brainy!" Vi shoved a mini chocolate bar into his mouth to shut him up. Brainy began to protest but all that came out was muffled words. Jordan giggled. "That's funny!" he squeaked. Brainy blushed.

"She does that all the time to us. Mostly him since he makes up some bad jokes," Cham sighed, "Anyways, you should get settled in, squirt. The four of us need to clean up this place. Cosmic Boy's orders."

"Can I help?" the 7 year old asked.

"Sure. You can help Violet out with fixing the engine. You just hand her the tools, ok?"

"Got it!"

* * *

Violet unscrewed the lid and peered inside. Gosh what a mess! Yuck! Oil stained the engine and there was built up of oil inside. "Wrench!" She called. Jordan rummaged through the toolbox and found a 2.300 wrench.

"Here."

Vi took it from him and began to screw in the last bolt till suddenly…

"GAH!" Violet screamed as smoke came out of the bottom of the engine. The boys raced over and pulled her out as she coughed hysterically. She was covered from head to toe with smudges of oil. Her black hair was in disarray.

"You ok, Vi?" Karate Kid asked.

"Yea…ack…I'm…ack…ok…"

"Seems as if the engine's system must be on the fritz again," Cham said, looking up at the smoke.

The boys looked at her and tried not to laugh at her. She looked at herself.

"Alright go on and laugh all ready. I must admit, I do look like a dork, don't I?" She gave a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes!" Brainy said, grinning.

"This so is a picture! Smile!" Cham yelled, taking out Clark's camera. Before the two could realize what was going on, the camera flashed.

"You stole that out of Superman's room, didn't you?" Karate Kid shook his head.

"Yea so, he never uses the old thing anyways."

* * *

On Saturday, most of Legion took the day off and went to see Cham's little brother at his championship game with R.J Brande, Cham's father. Jordan had hit 3 home runs and had struck out 9 players. His team had won 9-4. No one was prouder than Mr.Brande. Vi kept throwing popcorn at Brainy and the two of them had started a popcorn fight amongst the Legion and was soon joined in by Jordan and his teammates.

* * *

"Hey Shrinking Violet, you want to go shopping with us girls?" Dawnstar asked. The other girls peek their heads inside.

"Um…no. Guys, I'm not a shop addict. Besides I need to go fix up Computo. It's on the fritz again!" Vi lied about the last one. She hated shopping. She wouldn't be caught dead buying a new fake leather pair of shoes any day.

"You are sooooo coming with us whether you like it or not, Violet. You can't keep on hiding in your room forever! And plus you need new clothes" Triplicate girl said. Her purple and orange selves dragged Vi off her bed. The other girls giggled.

"Guys let me go! Grrr! My old clothes suit me fine!" Salu protested. Oh well at least she tell Brainy about her torturing trip to the mall. Boy, would he get a kick out of that.

* * *


End file.
